Harry potter and DBZ: World's Collide
by barryc10
Summary: This is a Remake of my old Story HP and DBZ: World's Collide, as well as a prologue. Harry and Goku go back in time to stop history from repeating itself. R & R. Rated M to be safe. Warnings: Has violence, blood, language, and brief nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Dragonball Z: World's Collide Remake: Prologue**

**A/N: This is a remake of my Harry Potter/Dragonball Z Crossover Timetravel fic. I hope it's better than my first attempt.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Earth: April 13, 1991: Deserted Wasteland Somewhere in Africa:**

A battle was waging in the middle of a deserted wasteland. A green insect-thing was in a power struggle with a young boy with blonde, spiky hair. The boy was sparking with bio-electricity, and his left arm was broken. A green man with pointed ears named Piccolo was trying to help Gohan beat the monster.

Cell suddenly smiled, and shifted control of the blast to his left hand, pointed his index and middle fingers at Piccolo. An orange beam of energy shot out in a corkscrew manner, impaling the Namekian. He fell lifeless to the ground, purple blood quickly coating the ground.

Gohan was devastated and lost control. Cell's blast pushed forward and overwhelmed the fighter, obliterating him in seconds. The others tried to get away, but were all killed in the Android's glee.

**Elsewhere, 3 years after that fight:**

**Earth: June 12th 1994, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry: Scotland:**

Harry and Cedric had both been transported to the Little Hangleton Graveyard by a portkey set by Bartemius Crouch Jr. The two young Wizards looked around, before Harry started yelling in pain from his scar burning. He was barely able to see as a short, portly man came out of the shadows, and sickly green light was shot at the older boy, killing him instantly, without leaving a mark. Harry was then dragged to the center point and was tied and gagged to the giant gravemarker. The portly man, Wormtail, then started a ritual to bring back Voldemort. He took a bone from the grave Harry was standing on ("Bone of the father, Unknowingly given, you will renew your son"), cut his own hand off ("Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will restore your master"), and took a sample of blood from the young guest ("Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe"), adding each one separately.

After all that, Voldemort returned, more snakelike than he was before. He told the story of how he had lost his power at the hands of a one year old boy, and how now, he was going to prove that it was an error, and luck that saved Harry, by killing him then. He ordered Wormtail to free the boy, and give his wand to him. Immediately after that, he was put under the Torture Curse for a few seconds. He shakily got up when it ended, and after being asked if he wanted a repeat, was put under the Imperious Curse, which he broke free of. After that, they played a twisted game of hide-and-seek, before Harry got up and faced Voldemort, and they dueled for real. Voldemort casted the Killing curse, while Harry chose the Disarming Charm. This caused priori Incantatum, due to Harry's and Voldemort's brother wands.

After being told what to do, Harry broke the connection, and escaped with Cedric's body, back to Hogwarts, where he warned everyone of the danger, but very few believed him.

**7 years after that fight:**

**Earth: 2001, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Scotland:**

Harry looked at Voldemort as he approached. The 21 year old wizard smiled, and raised his wand, but was struck with a Wandless spell before he could react. He was pushed back, but stayed on his feet. His training with Goku-Sensei helped him stay upright, and he sent a blast of magic back at the Darkest wizard of his time. Harry then followed up with a Sectumsempra, which missed the target.

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a dark curse at Harry, which he couldn't dodge. He screamed in pain as his body was cut by invisible daggers, causing him to lose a lot of blood. He staggered and tried to send another blast of magic, but only caused his reserves to run dry, and he collapsed. The Dark wizard then laughed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" The dark curse sailed toward the unconscious boy, who seemed to vanish mere seconds before the spell hit.

He appeared near Goku's house, where he rested for a few days. After that, Goku helped him train further. Teaching him the really advanced techniques, like the Kamehameha, Kaioken, and Spirit Bomb. They trained for when they would meet up with Cell and Voldemort.

**Earth, 2011: Wasteland of Africa:**

Cell and Voldemort were going to where Goku and Harry were presumed to be, while Harry and Goku were going to where Cell and Voldemort were presumed to be. They met up in the middle, and stared each other down.

"Harry, I'll take Cell while you handle Voldemort." Harry nodded, and faced the Snake-faced man.

"Voldemort, It's over! Today you die!"

"I think not, Harry Potter. Today you die! Crucio!!!" Harry screamed as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Goku faced Cell while this was going on, and transformed immediately to Super Saiyan 2. He charged at Cell, and went into battle, but found he was losing. Dumbfounded, he looked at Harry, and saw that he too was losing.

Coming up with an idea, he grabbed Harry and before he was struck with the Killing Curse, departed with Instant Transmission. They appeared near a cluster of Black-Starred orbs.

"These are the Black-Star Dragonballs. They can grant any wish. ARISE DRAGON!!!"

As he finished the command, a blast of yellow light issued from the seven balls. Once the light faded, a giant, red dragon hovered before them.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH!"

"I wish that Harry here and myself were transported back in time 30 years."

"OKAY!!!"

The Dragon's eyes glowed red, and the two were enveloped in gold light. When the light faded, the two bodies collapsed. The dragonballs lifted up, and scattered themselves around the galaxy. A year later in this timeline, the planet exploded, killing whoever was still alive.

**Earth, Godric's Hollow: October 31, 1981:**

Voldemort walked up to the door of Godric's Hollow, and blasted it down, seeing Lily run up the stairs. He smirked as James stood, wand in hand.

"Stand aside and you may live, Potter." James smiled, and stood his ground.

"No. You'll have to go through me to get to lily."

"Very Well. AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

"STUPEFY!!" The two beams met in the middle, and a power struggle ensued. For a while, the beam never wavered, but soon it started moving toward James. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, before it hit the father hard, killing him instantly.

Smirking, Voldemort moved to the stairs and ascended them. He headed for Lily's room, and blasted the door down.

"Stand Aside, you silly girl, and you shall keep your pathetic life."

"No!"

"I said Stand Aside!"

"No! Take me! Please!"

"Very Well. Since you won't stand aside. AVADA KEDAVRA!!" The green beam of light struck the mother down where she stood, but he didn't notice the slight glow that enveloped young Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" The beam of light struck Harry, and then rebounded on Voldemort, ripping him from his body. The spirit fled, and young Harry started to cry. From the Shadows, a young man in a red gi appeared, and took Harry away.

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. As the title says, this will be a prologue for things to come. This story will take place during the 10 years that Harry and Gohan grow up, before Harry and Gohan go to Hogwarts.**


	2. Fight with Raditz, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Dragonball Z.**

**Chapter 2: Fight with Raditz, part 1**

Four years have passed since then. Goku was seen flying toward Master Roshi's island, on his cloud Kinto'un. He landed and he, Gohan and Harry all got off, and were greeted by Goku's friends.

"Hey, Goku!"

"Who're the kids? You took up babysitting?"

"They're my sons."

Everyone was surprised at that.

"Well, Goku settled down and had twins with some lucky woman."

"No, one of them's adopted. I watched his mother being killed. It was a flash of light like energy, buit it left no mark."

As Goku was talking, a Saiyan was heading for them.

"... and he was blown from his body from his own attack. This boy was left with nothing but a scar."

Harry was surprised to hear of that feat. Somehow those words meant something to the young boy, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly goku turned his head sharply, and was surprised to feel the amount of energy he did.

"Who is it? Is it Piccolo?"

"No. It's more evil."

The man touched down, and started on a monologue about the saiyans and how he was Goku's older brother. Goku doesn't remember anything about his mission, and thinks the man is blowing hot air. He sees Gohan with his Saiyan tail, and Goku tried to stop the man, but was kicked aside, hard. Goku grabbed his stomach, and harry watched on, enraged. As though in a trance rose his hand up, and focused energy. It started white, then turned a sickly shade of green. and spoke in an echoing voice.

"Don't...hurt my father!"

The sickly green blast of energy flew forward, but was deflected easily, numbing Raditz's hand. Raditz took Gohan, and flew away, as Harry shot more blasts of energy after him. He then sent a stream of green energy at him, but he wasn't affected.

"No, Gohan!"

"We... have to... chase after him."

They spoke about it some and it was revealed that once a wish was made on the Dragonballs, you can't make that same wish again.

"You'll never win. He's too strong. I've fought him. I may be able to win, and Goku might as well, but no one else has the strength. Not even that brat with the scar."

"Alright. Piccolo and I will go. Everyone else should stay here."

Goku got on the Kinto'un, and flew off with Piccolo. Goku could sense Raditz's location and they flew to it. Piccolo revealed that Raditz had a device that could show a being's position and power level, so stealth was out of the question. Once they reached Raditz's location, Gohan was nowhere to be seen

"What did you do to Gohan?"

"He's in my space pod."

Goku flew up and saw that he was there, and then landed again. He took off his weighted clothes, as did Piccolo. Goku was no in just his orange _gi_, while Piccolo was in a purple one with orange shoes. They both got into their fighting stances, as raditz rushed forward. They were whacked in the back, and spun around. They then charged forward, and exchanged blows. Raditz pushed them back, and flew up, they both gave chase.

The Saiyan invader watched them and stopped, raising both hands up as the two converged at angles. He fired two beams of energy, one at each of his opponents. Goku dodged, but piccolo wasn't so lucky. Goku flew down and wondered where Raditz was. He appeared behind his brother and kicked him away. Goku slid on the grass, before sitting up slightly and rubbing his chin.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" he gasped as he saw Piccolo nursing an obviously dismembered arm. Blood dripped to the ground, staining it red.

"I'll live."

Raditz taunted Piccolo about his green skin and having lost an arm.

"Do you have an ace in the hole that you didn't use the last time we fought?"

"Nope, fresh out."

"You slacker. While you were lounging around, I was developing a new technique."

"Can it be used with only one arm?"

"Loss of limb isn't a problem. It just takes a while to gather the energy."

"How much time do you need?"

"Five minutes."

"I'll give you those five minutes." Goku dashed toward raditz, to battle him in one-on-one combat. They exchanged blows, Raditz getting more in, and he pushed Goku back, who flew into the air.

"He's persistant."

Goku cupped his hands back, and started gathering energy for a Super Kamehameha. His power level on Raditz's scouter started skyrocketing, while piccolo was gathering energy. the Namek had two fingers on his temple, focusing his power there, as the occasional spark occured. Goku Soon released the energy wave at 1000 points of power toward Raditz who moved away. Goku controlled it like he did with king piccolo, so it followed Raditz, who turned around and caught it, cancelling it out with his own energy. He instantly cooled his hand, and fired his own blast of energy at Goku, who was knocked out of the sky. He rushed to where Goku would fall, and grabbed the Saiyan's _gi_ when he hit the ground. He got ready to end the fight when his scouter picked up an enourmous power of 1330 coming from Piccolo.

"Let's see you stop this one!"

"Bring it on, Green man!"

"With pleasure! _Special Beam Cannon_!!" The corkscrew beam flew from his fingers, and coiled toward Raditz, who moved at the last minute. It drilled through his shoulder armor, and impacted a mountain.

"My my, look at what it did to my armor. If I had stayed where I was, I'd be dead."

"It's impossible. he's faster than the speed of light."

"Now, why don't Ishow you my technique?"

He rose his hand into the air...

_What is this mysterioys attack of raditz? Will the duo of Goku and Piccolo defeat the evil alien? Find out in the next chapter of Harry Potter and DBZ: Worlds Collide_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is Chapter 2! Please read and review. For now, here's a sneak peak of Chapter 3.**

Goku was holding Raditz in a tight Half-Nelson. Piccolo had just finished charging up his attack.

"Piccolo, Fire!"

"_Special Beam Cannon, Fire_!!!"


	3. Fight with Raditz, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.**

_Previously:_

_"Nice attack! If I had stayed where I was, I'd be dead!"_

_"It's Impossible! He's faster than the speed of light!"_

_"Now, why don't I show you my technique?"_

_He rose his hand into the air..._

**Chapter 3: Fight with Raditz, Part 2**

Raditz started charging energy into his hand, and a sphere appeared. He kept charging until he knew it was ready.

"_SATURDAY CRU_--"

Raditz's tail had been grabbed by Goku, who was laughing.

"You were careless! I remember how much my tail hurt when somebody crushed it." He squeezed with one hand, using the other to grab his arm, keeping him upright. He then suddenly let the tail go, and grabbed the Saiyan in a tight Half-nelson.

"Piccolo, can you do your attack one more time?"

"Of course, Goku. Keep him held tight. I can only use this once more."

_Elsewhere_:

Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi and Harry were flying by jet to the fight zone.

"How much longer until we're there? I want to help Dad!"

Bulma smiled and stepped on the gas, zooming through the air. They reached the fight as Piccolo was charging his attack, They saw Goku holding Raditz, struggling, but managing. In the crater, Gohan's power was rising. Harry sensed it and got out, sending a blast of energy at the ship, giving Gohan a way out. The grateful half-saiyan exited, and jumped out of the crater. He saw his father holding Raditz in a half-nelson and watched.

"Ok, Goku. It's time!"

"Piccolo, Fire!!"

"_Special Beam Cannon, Fire!!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!_"

The coiling beam was joined by the deep green beam, which also coiled around it, creating an orange and green beam of energy. Goku held onto Raditz tightly, as the two beams penetrated the armor. Goku smiled as the beam went through both him and Raditz, exiting out of the former's back. The beam kept going, flowing out of the two Saiyans as blood spurted out of the giant hole. Goku lost his grip as he was flung back, blood gushing from the hole through his stomach.

Raditz was falling forward, as he vomited blood. There was also blood coming from his chest wound. The two saiyans fell to the ground. Radit'z hair was stained red with blood, and he kept bleeding. He coughed, signaling that he was still alive, so harry aimed at the Saiyan's head. Piccolo forestalled the child.

"Idiot... he'd sacrifice... himself for this planet?"

"Yes. That's Goku for you. But he won't stay dead for long."

"Im...possible... tell me... how!"

"On this planet are things called Dragonballs. When one collects all seven, any wish will be granted that is within the power of the planet's guardian elder. However, the same wish can't be granted twice. And you can't wish for anything that doesn't exist. There are other rules, but..."

"Heh... heh.... Thank you for... telling me.... I just transferred... that information... to my friends... in space.... They'll come.... And they'll... destroy you all... and wish me back...."

"How long with ... it take for.. them to get... here?" Goku asked.

"They'll... be here... in one earth year.... I'll... have the last... laugh...!"

"Kid, go ahead. I'm sick of hearing his voice!"

Harry smiled and focused his power. Lightning was gathering to his hand, and a sphere appeared. Once it was the right size, he fired it, and raditz's body, except for his head, was vaporized.

"I figured that device on his head would be useful if we could translate it."

Bulma smiled and grabbed it, taking it off, ignoring the small amount of blood still dripping from the head. Once the device was taken, Harry blew the head up, then collapsed from over-exertion. Having cast two AKs would also contribute.

_In the Afterlife_:

Goku was walking to the check-in station just in time to see a scuffle with the guards, concerning Raditz. Suddenly, one of them collapsed without a head, which magically reappeared as well as a halo. Just as suddenly, Raditz was sent down below via a hole in the floor, which closed soon after. Goku then looked up and saw a gaint of a man.

"Welcome to the Check-in Station, Goku!"

_Goku finds himself face-to-face with kami, the Guardian of the earth, as well as the gaint, King Yemma. What does Kami plan to do about the new threat coming to earth in a year? How will Harry train for the upcoming battle for the earth? Will Gohan participate? Find out in the next chapter of Harry Potter and DBZ: Worlds Collide!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Yes, this Harry isn't shy about using the darkest unforgivable, when he has to. He's still young enough for it not to matter anyway. It always fails to do anything but exhaust him, anyway. Please Read and Review!**


	4. Opening

**A/N: I decided to try making an opening for this. I also decided to split the prologue into different stories. This story will have the Vegeta and Namek Sagas in it. Now, the opening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the stories this crossover is about. They belong to the creators. Always will. I'm just glad Rowling likes the idea of fanfictions being made about her work.**

**Chapter 4: Opening 1.**

The first scene is has Goku as an adult, floating above Mount Paozu. He has a halo, and is only wearing his orange pants. There's a huge scar on his chest, where the Special beam Cannon went through, which we see in a faded image. We then see Harry fly up, and steal the halo, causing another freezeframe to appear, one with him against Nappa. Then him in Kaioken against Vegeta. he flies after Harry, with Gohan taking chase, as well as Krillin.

The next few scenes are motion-versions of the still frames, with him holding raditz as the Special beam Cannon plows through them both, Harry holding his own against a tiny sillhouette. Harry using that mysterious green energy, and Goku defeating a bulky Saiyan. He is then fighting a lean Saiyan, who becomes a Giant Ape, and Crushes Goku.

The next scene is Harry and Goku flying on the Numbus cloud, with smiles on their faces.

We see the Z-Tachi and enemies using their signature moves.

Goku with kamehameha

Krillin with destructo Disc

Yamcha with Spirit Ball

Tien with Tri-Beam

Chiaotzu with Do-Don Ray

Piccolo with Special Beam Cannon, spiraling through a mountain.

Raditz with Saturday Crush

Nappa with Bomber DX

Vegeta with Gallick Gun

We then see a sillhouette, as a black beam is fired forth, piercing another sillhouette.

The next scene is a sillhouette that looks like Goku, but the hair part is standing up, with his hand through another bulky sillhouette.

We then see Goku and friends flying on earth, laughing, as they fly toward the horizon, as a green dragon flies up. We see another one, this one a sillhouette.

The final scene is with Goku and Vegeta smirking as they start fighting. We then see the basic Z-Tachi, as a Dragonball appears with the letter Z reflected downward. Goku comes into view with his Power-pole extended, and the scene blacks out.

**A/N: That is the opening. You'll see this again later. Please Read and Review, even to tell me how much it sucked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.**

**Chapter 5:**

A year has passed since Raditz's death. An unusual group of individuals stood in the wastelands, waiting for the Saiyans to land. There was the Namek, Piccolo; the monk, Krillin; the Baseball player, Yamcha; the half-blood wizard, Harry; the Martial Artist, Tien Shin Han; his partner, Chiaotsu; the half-Saiyan, Gohan. Suddenly, they all jerked their heads toward the sky, as they saw the two Saiyans descend in front of them. They were both smirking. One was like a giant, while the other was like a dwarf. They looked at the group and chuckled.

"Is this Earth's last defense against us? Pathetic!" The gaint chuckled again, as he started to walk forward. The group got into a fighting stance.

"You should know not to underestimate earthlings! They'll find a way to surprise you!" Piccolo smirked as he said that, knowing all to well the truth of that statement. His smirk fell when he saw the gaint, named Nappa, pull a bottle from somewhere. He opened it, and pumped the contents into his waiting hand. One by one he planted the strange seeds, before dumping some strange green goop over the place the seeds were planted. The group enforced their stance, and were glad they did, as seven strange plant monsters emerged from the ground, cackling.

"How about we test the Saibamen against you guys in a series of one-on-one fights? If you all defeat them, then the first one to have a victory will fight me, followed by the next one, in the order of victory. What do you say? I'll stay on the sidelines until the fights are over, then I'll start."

"That's fine."

"Harry!"

"What? We need to buy time until Dad gets back, so what better way then this? Besides, Gohan needs some actual battle experience with a foe he might be able to defeat. He needs to make his first kill now. So, here's the order. Tien, then Krillin, then Yamcha, then you, then me, then Chiaotzu, then Gohan."They all agreed, and Tien stepped up, ready to fight.

"Tien! Try to draw the fight out as long as you can! Don't go for a quick kill! We need to buy time for Dad to return!"

"Sure!" Tien dropped into the Crane style stance, ready to begin, staring down his opponent, who just cackled insanely. Vegeta smiled and fired off a blast like a gun, starting the match like a ref would. Tien watched as the creature dashed at him, and put his guard up. He kept defending, pretending to be weaker than he really was. He saw the creature's head open up, and leapt up as acid sprayed out. The rest of the group had to dodge, Harry taking Gohan.

"Gohan, you need to focus. We're in a abttle for our lives. I know this is your first fight, becuase it's mine. But you need to pull it together. Do it for Dad."

"Right. I'll try."

"Don't try! Do it! You'll have a turn at one, so you need to watch them, learn their patterns and attacks, so you'll be ready!"

"Right!"

Suddenly, Tien took the offensive, and started striking blow after blow at the Saibamen, before he held his hand out, index finger pointing straight ahead, at the creature's heart.

"Dodon... RAY!!"

A beam of energy shot from Tien's finger. The creature moved just enough to save its heart, the beam flying through its shoulder instead. Tien cursed, and started charging again, but was struck in the stomach, air knocked out of him. The creature suddenly grabbed him from the front, but Tien managed to keep his hands out of his grasp. He point his finger at the creature's heart from the side.

"Dodon... RAY!!"

A beam was launched at point blank range before the creature could get ready to detonate, the beam flying through both lungs and its heart, an instant kill. It fell to the ground, where it started glowing. Tien got out of there in time to evade the explosion.

"Heh, that's one for the losers. Now, Baldy, you're up!"

"At least I shaved my hair!"

Vegeta laughed at Nappa's expense. He had never heard that retort before from anyone. They'd usually be too afraid to insult him like that.

Krillin got into the Kame style stance, and stared at the creature in front of him. He knew what to do. Stall for as long as he could. As soon as the match started the Saibamen dashed forward, striking at Krillin's defense. This one didn't use the acid, instead using energy. It charged up an attack, it's Full Power Energy Wave, while Krillin charged his Kamehameha. They launched their attacks at the same time, the resulting clash instantly in Krillin's favor. The beams were sent at the Saibamen, who dodged death, losing an arm instead. It growled, having lost its ability to catch its opponent in its ultimate attack. Krillin charged up his Destructo Disc, flinging it at the creature, who was deftly sliced in two, and exploded.

"That's two for the losers! You're next, longhair!"

"The name's Yamcha!"

"Fine, I'll inscribe it on your tombstone!"

yamcha scowled, glaring at the creature before him. When the fight started, Yamcha dashed at the creature, dealing blow after blow to it, never giving it a chance to counterattack. He kicked it upward, folliowing it, appearing behind it. Yamcha charged the Kamehameha, launching it at the defensless creature, sending it soaring to the ground, where the beam exploded, body parts flying everywhere. That caused Harry to remember part of his training.

_Flashback:_

_Gohan had just finished urinating from a rocky outcropping. He finished tying his belt, when he saw his shadow._

_"Who, such a big shadow! But where's the light source?"  
_

_He turned around, and looked up, staring at the full moon._

_"Wow, such a big moon! It's really bright tonight!"_

_He suddenly didn't feel that well, as pulses went through his body. His body started pulsing with the rhythm, before his eyes turned a blood red. He let out a blood-curtling snarl, as he started growing. Fur started appearing over his body as he kept growing. His clothes were torn to shreds, and his loud yell woke Harry up. He watched as the Giant Ape stormed through the wasteland, firing off blasts of energy from his mouth._

_Harry was shocked about the revelation. Gohan had transformed from the full moon, like a werewolf, but instead he was a gaint were-ape. He had to act fast. He saw Gohan look at the moon, but he didn't have enough energy to fire a blast at the moon. he then remembered how Raditz was so angry about Goku not having a tail, so he dashed at Gohan, plan in mind. It was time for his new technique to get a test run._

_He saw Piccolo dodging Gohan's blasts, and quickly went behind him. He got to his tail, and positioned himself correctly. He gathered energy, to the point that it was trying to cut his own hand. He saw Piccolo split into two, to fight him off, having guessed Harry's plan. Suddenly, one of them was blasted to pieces, as Piccolo felt the recoil, bits of the other one falling to the ground. Harry raised his hand to the tail. and spoke with an echoing voice._

_"SLICING WIND!!!"_

_The wing energy was sent flying at the tail, slicing the base to ribbons, the rest falling to the floor, blood sometimes shooting from the stump. Suddenly, Gohan stumbled, before shrinking and losing his fur, before he stood, naked, on the ground. He then fell backward, landing on his back, and Harry quickly put a leaf over the young boy's genitals._

_Flashback end_

Harry shivered. He hated to remember such an event. They were now three to zero, and they kept going as Piccolo walked up to the make-shift ring, and got into the demon-style of fighting.

_The Saiyans have arrived, and produced seven Saibamen, which has since been brought to four. Will the rest of our heroes be able to defeat their opponents_

The scene shifts to Goku racing along Snake Way.

_And will Goku make it in time to save everyone? Find out next time on Harry Potter and DBZ!_

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: There's Chapter 5! Sorry for not updating in a while. Couldn't figure out how to continue. Next will be the conclusion of the Saibamen fights, and the beginning of the fights with Nappa. The Slicing Wind Attack is my own creation, and will be an attack Harry takes with him to Hogwarts later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to point out that I can't write long chapters. I don't know why, but i just can't. However, that will get you a longer story in the long run. I have also decided to split the prologue into three parts, the first part will be the Saiyan/Namek sagas, and then we'll move on to the garlic Jr/and Android sagas, and finally we'll have the Cell Saga. Now here's Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. All I own is the attack Slicing Wind.**

_The first scene is has Goku as an adult, floating above Mount Paozu. He has a halo, and is only wearing his orange pants. There's a huge scar on his chest, where the Special beam Cannon went through, which we see in a faded image. We then see Harry fly up, and steal the halo, causing another freezeframe to appear, one with him against Nappa. Then him in Kaioken against Vegeta. he flies after Harry, with Gohan taking chase, as well as Krillin._

_The next few scenes are motion-versions of the still frames, with him holding raditz as the Special beam Cannon plows through them both, Harry holding his own against a Saibaman. Harry using a swirling green energy, and Goku defeating Nappa. He is then fighting Vegeta, who becomes a Giant Ape, and Crushes Goku._

_The next scene is Harry and Goku flying on the Numbus cloud, with smiles on their faces._

_We see the Z-Tachi and enemies using their signature moves._

_Goku with kamehameha_

_Krillin with destructo Disc_

_Yamcha with Spirit Ball_

_Tien with Tri-Beam_

_Chiaotzu with Do-Don Ray_

_Piccolo with Special Beam Cannon, spiraling through a mountain._

_Harry using his Swirling Wind attack to slice a tree to ribbons._

_Raditz with Saturday Crush_

_Nappa with Bomber DX_

_Vegeta with Gallick Gun_

_We then see Frieza, as a purple beam is fired forth, piercing his opponent._

_The next scene is Goku, as his black hair spikes up, but it then shifts to Harry with a halo above his head, looking sad._

_We then see Goku and friends flying on earth, laughing, as they fly toward the horizon, as a green dragon flies up. We see another one, more burly than Shenron._

_The final scene is with Goku and Vegeta smirking as they start fighting. We then see the basic Z-Senshi, as a Dragonball appears with the letter Z reflected downward. Goku comes into view with his Power-pole extended, and the scene blacks out._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time on DBZ, The saiyans Nappa and vegeta arrived on earth, and challenged the Z-Senshi. Nappa summoned seven Saibamen to fight them in a series of one-on-one fights. The Z-Senshi all fought, and it was soon discovered that they had to hold back to initiate plan. At 3-0, will the Saibamen all be destroyed, or will the losses start appearing as the fighters get weaker. Find out today, on harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide!_

**Chapter 6: Fight with Saibamen, Part 2!**

Piccolo stared his opponent down, not deterred. He then rushed him, delivering punches and kicks before the creature could respond. It took quite the beating, before it rushed at Piccolo, he dodged the attack, and grabbed the Saibamen's arm. He shifted holds, and then punched it in the gut, causing it's eyes to bug out. Piccolo then tossed the Saibamen into the sky, before firing a blast from his mouth, obliterating the creature, as ashes fell from the sky.

"Heh, it's four to zero, Saiyans. Harry, go." Piccolo said, jerking his thumb behind him.

"I need more time to make sure my strategy is ready." Harry said with a frown, telling the Namekian that something was wrong.

"Fine, Chiaotzu, go." Piccolo made the motion at Chiaotzu, who flew into the arena. At the start of the match, The Saibamen charged, and Chiaotzu gathered energy. As his power level rose, The Saibamen got closer. When it was close enough to jump at the clown, it did, and Chiaotzu teleported behind the plant monster.

"Dodon... RAY!!" A beam of energy shot out, and pierced the monster in the heart, killing it, and causing an explosion. Chiaotzu smiled and floated back to the gang.

"Gohan, you're up!" Chiaotzu said with Confidence.

"R-right!"

"Gohan, you can do this. You have the power, just unleash it and you'll win."

Gohan smiled slightly and walked into the fighting arena. He faced the Saibamen, and frowned. At the start, Gohan stood as the Saibamen charged. He gathered his energy, and barely dodged the beast's punch, and delivered one of his own, which was dodged. the two were fighting evenly, and neither gained any headway. Gohan's fears were forgotten as he fought with the conviction of any full-blooded Saiyan. He, to the surprise to the others, thrust his fist through the chest of the Saibamen, clutching its heart. He pulled his fist out, and threw the heart to the ground, before destroying it with an energy blast. after a little while, he realised what he did, and the effect of his first brutal kill caused him to vomit.

Piccolo was just proud that he managed a kill like that, as well as the fact that he hated the effect.

"Harry, you're up!"

"Right!" Harry stepped into the ring as Gohan struggled back. Harry faced the beast before him, and smiled. He got into the Kame fighting stance, and at the sound of the fight being started, he charged. He exchanged punches with the Saibamen, and he eventually knocked the beast down. He then blasted the beast with a Kamehameha, and thought him dead. So he turned to walk back, but that would be his last mistake, as the saibamen twitched and jumped at the Half-Saiyan. He turned around to be grabbed fully by the beast, but didn't struggle.

"I guess I have no choice! It's time to unleash the tornado!"

Suddenly, wind started swirling around the boy, as his power level sky-rocketed.

_in Other World:_

Goku was running toward the end of Snake Way, when he felt his heart clench.

_'It can't be... Harry or Gohan can't be...?_

_On Earth:_

The winds started swirling faster, as they turned green. Knicks and cuts started forming on both fighters.

"This is my kamikazi attack: SLICING CYCLONE!!"

The winds formed a twister, obscuring both from view, but his yells of pain could be heard as he was sliced to ribbons by his own attack. Suddenly, the yells were obscured by a huge explosion, and when the dust settled, nothing remained of either fighter.

"That's the way of the warrior. If you can't win, make it a draw."

The others were surprised by Gohan's words.

"The child who wanted to be a scholar was killed the day Raditz attacked. Now, you're seeing Gohan, the Saiyan who wants to help protect Earth!"

Nappa chuckled.

"So, he couldn't win so he kills himself! Nice! Now, as for the rest of you... Three-eyes, you're going down first!"

Nappa charged the three-eyed human, fist raised above his head.

_In other world:_

Goku felt the explosion, and knew that one of his boys was dead. He approached the check-in station, and his eyes were fierce. He'd make the Saiyans pay for killing one of his sons.

_In Britain:_

An alarm was going off, and when Dumbledore looked at it, his face turned ashen. It was just made known that their savior was dead.

_A disturbing event indeed. As things were going good, Harry died on his terms against a Saibamen, taking it with him. As Goku finally appears on earth with new resolve, will the Saiyans be defeated? Or will they come out on top, and destroy the planet? Find out next time, on Harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide!_

**A/N: I;m sorry for killing off Harry! (Hides from angry fans) But here me out. This had to be done, as part of the story requires him meeting his parents in the other world. As for the fight with Nappa, it'll go as Canon except Goku will arrive sooner than expected. Chiaotzu will die, but Tien might not. Please tell me if you do or not in a review. Also, Piccolo will die. But should he die against Nappa, or Vegeta? Please help me with that as well. The majority for both will be what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm thinking on making Harry's father another Saiyan who came here as a child. As for tien living, we'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them.**

**Chapter 7: Fight with Nappa, Part one.**

_In other world:_

Goku just approached the Check-in Station, and a small smile appeared at seeing harry there, with a halo over his head. He saw as Harry was clared to meet King Kai, so he made himself known then.

"D-dad."

"I'm not sure how you died, and I don't want to know. Just train like any saiyan would."

Harry was shocked.

"I'm no Saiyan... I'm a human."

"No, you're a half-Saiyan. You're father was a third class full-blooded Saiyan. we used to train together over the summers. He was the only one who could keep up with me, despite his lack of fight training. I'm sure you'll meet him here. Good luck, my son!"

Harry smiled and nodded. before heading along Snake way. Goku then ran to Kami, who took him back to the lookout. Goku thanked them, and ran off, jumping off the look-out. He saw korin, and asked for Senzu beans, getting a whole bag's worth. Goku ate one, then flew off. not bothering to call nimbus, as it was faster to fly unaided.

_At the battle field:_

Tien put up a defense, as Nappa's hand slammed down, slicing right through Tien's arm, severing it as blood splashed on the grass. His stump kept gushing blood, as he clutched it just above the stump, screaming in agony. Tien looked at Nappa with hatred, and jumped up high, but Nappa went higher, and kicked him back to earth. He saw Krillin running to the tri-clops' aid, and slashed his index and middle finger across, causing a long explosion, as the ground was left with a bottomless hole. Krillin was panting, but they couldn't find Chiaotzu. Tien panicked, but soon saw Chiaotzu land on Nappa despite Vegeta's warning. The burly Saiyan tried to get Chiaotzu off him, but nothing worked. Yamcha was staring scared at everything going on, and tried to run as Chiaotzu exploded. Vegeta saw the martial artist run, and flew over, blocking his escape.

"You're not leaving here. I'll make sure of that." vegeta said, smirking evilly. Yamcha got into a fighting stance, not sure if he could win, but would fight anyway. Vegeta's smirk got wider and charged. Yancha tried to defend but was pushed back.

"I want to finish this quickly, so I'll see you in Hell!" Vegeta said as he started punching Yancha as fast as he could. After a many small punches, he brought his fist back and gathered energy to it, slamming it into his gut, drawing blood, which fell to the ground as he coughed blood. Yamcha smiled, and grabbed vegeta's arm. piccolo saw the opening he needed and gathered energy to his fingertips, smirking.

"Let's see you survive this!" He quickly finished gathering energy. "Take this! _Special Beam Cannon!!_"

vegeta smirked, and fired a huge blast of energy from the hand buried in yamcha's gut, causing him to cough more blood as a huge hole was created. Yamcha released his grip as the drilling beam hit vegeta, not even denting the armor. Piccolo was shocked as there wasn't even a scratch on the lean Saiyan. Yamcha fell back, dead as Vegeta frowned. His scouter suddenly picked up a power level approaching, and it showed it to be at least 6000. Before the Saiyans could kill anyone else, Goku arrived, and surveyed the damage. He saw Yamcha with a hole in his chest, and didn't see Chiaotzu anywhere, but knew he was dead. He noticed that tien was missing a hand, and was gathering energy for a deadly attack. He grabbed the triclops' arm to stop him.

"I'll take over, you rest, ok? Here." He gave Tien a Sensu bean, and as he ate it, Goku walked over to the others. He gave Gohan, Krillin and piccolo each one Sensu bean, and he started to face off, but krillin, with new eneregy, created a Destructo Disc, and threw it at Nappa. vegeta flew in front of it, and grabbed it's edge. He smiled and looked at piccolo. faced the Namek and threw the disc at him at a speed that made it a direct hit. the other heroes gasped as piccolo fell to the ground, sliced in half at the middle Before anyone could do anything, Vegeta obliterated him, as a demonstration. Goku was enraged. He instantly powered up to 9000 power, to Vegeta's astonishment.

"Vegeta, what did you say his power level was?"

"It's over nine thousand! aargh!"

What, NINE THOUSAND? there's no way that can be right! It can't!"

"It's right. I was trained in the art of Kaio-Ken, after all."

"Huh? Kaio-Ken?"

Nappa was infuriated, and charged Goku, who evaded all the burly Saiyan's attacks. He even struck back a few times. Nappa grew more infuriated with each evasion, and was caught off-guard by a powerful strike to the gut. Goku then kicked him into a rock pile. Nappa emerged soon after, flying in the air.

"i was saving this attack for the half-Saiyan, but you'll have to do!" Nappa started gathering energy to his hand, swinging it back as he did. When it looked like he was holding electricity, he swung the hand forward, as though throwing a base ball, the energy beam flying forth.

"Let's see if my training paid off." Goku started yelling, his power level rising further. The energy beam struck him in the chest, and exploded. Nappa was panting, and a smile formed on his face, confident that the Full Saiyan was killed.

"If that's all you've got, then I'm not impressed. James's fists had more power in them than your blast did. It's a wonder how you got to be commander-in-chief to the Saiyan Army, with such a low fighting power. You should just give up. James had a power of 5000 last time I saw him, and that was before he died five years ago. You can't win."

Nappa just laughed."That low-classed warrior had a power level of 5000? Yeah right."

Goku held up a scouter.

"I took this from Raditz, and incorporated my memories of the fights I was in and the people I met." He shifted through, and found what he was looking for. A picture of a messy, black haired man appeared, with a stick of wood in his hand, wearing a black robe. next to it was a full description, including age, career, time of death, cause of death (if known), and power level at death.

_James potter, a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. He was sent to Earth, where he was raised by Wizard and Witch Henry and Juniper Potter. He went to the Wizarding School of Hogwarts at the age of 11, where he made friends of Humans Sirius Black and Peter pettigrew, and Werewolf Remus Lupin. His one and only love was human Lilian Potter, who shunned him for 6 years because he was immature, finally going out with him in their seventh year of Wizarding school. They married at the age of 19, and had a son at the age of twenty. They died on October 31 at the age of twenty-one. Cause of death is unknown, and power level at the time was 5000. Their killer was a man known as Lord Voldemort, who died moments after Lilian's death._

Vegeta smirked. Scouters never lied, but they could be tricked. Nappa was enraged.

"How dare you think that can fool me! Prepare for round two!"

_The truth about harry's father is revealed. As Goku and Nappa prepare for round two of their fight, Harry is travelling Snake Way._

_Snake Way:_

Harry is running the length, and thinks he can cut time by jumping across the curves instead of traveling along them, so he attempts it, only to fall short, and plummet into Hell.

_Will Harry make it back onto Snake Way, and Will Goku defeat Nappa? Find out next time on Harry potter and DBZ: World's Collide._

**A/N: That's Chapter 7. Please Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. Now for the long awaited Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Fight with Nappa, Part 2:**

Nappa charged Goku, and exchanged blows with him. Goku scowled as he deflected every blow, and then landed a punch on Nappa, causing him to stumble. Nappa frowned and gathered energy into his fist, launching his dreaded Bomber DX at the tail-less Saiyan. Goku flew into the sky to avoid the attack, with Nappa following. They exchanged blows again, with Goku gaining the upper hand. They broke apart, and Nappa gathered more energy, charging it into his mouth. Goku was startled as the burly Saiyan opened his mouth, and he charged his Kamehameha. The two Saiyans fired their attacks simultaneously, the attacks colliding and exploding. As the smoke cleared, Nappa was enraged.

"How could you survive that attack? Let alone deflect it?"

Nappa got ready to continue but Vegeta intervened.

"Nappa! You've had your fun! You are clearly outmatched! Let me take over!"

"But Vegeta!"

"Are you disobeying me?"

Nappa sighed. "You've had your fun Kakarot, but now you'll die! Vegeta is stronger than me." Nappa started descending. "Now what can I do for fun."

Nappa started looking around, and spotted Gohan and Krillin.

"Perfect."

Nappa flew towards them, shocking Goku.

"Oh, no!! Gohan! Krillin! Run!!"

Nappa laughed, and gathered energy to his mouth again, as Goku gave chase.

"I'm not going to make it!"

Goku started gathering energy.

"_Kaio-ken!!_" His aura turned deep red, as did his entire body, including his hair. His muscles grew slightly, and he sped up. He flew right at Nappa, who was almost done with his attack, and slammed his back in, causing him to flip. Goku hit the ground and threw his hand up, Nappa slamming against it, his back breaking. Goku threw Nappa onto the ground, where he twitched slightly.

"V-Vegeta help! I can't get up."

Nappa held his hand up.

"Sure."

Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand, smiling slightly. He then tightened his hold, and, using all his strength, threw Nappa into the air.

"What?? Vegeta! What are you doing??"

"Maybe you won't be such a dissapointment, when you're dead!!"

Vegeta started gathering energy, as lightning coursed across his body. His shadow spun several times, before a blast of energy was shot from the center of his body. The energy blast flew quickly, before striking and engulfing Nappa.

"You bastard!!"

Nappa theh started melting, before he exploded, the explosion sending his ashes everywhere. Vegeta laughed slightly.

"Maybe you will be a better fighter than Nappa was, Kakarot."

Goku smiled slightly.

"I will be a better fighter than Nappa, but I won't join you."

_elsewhere:_

Harry was walking around Hell, when he saw two figures fighting. He walked up, and was surprised to see his father and mother fighting.

"I don't care what you say! Harry is still alive!"

"Lils, face facts. Yemma is never wrong about these things. Harry is dead, and is walking across Snake Way as we speak. He's going to see King Kai for training, like I did. Or, was going to, but I fell off. We both did. And now we're stuck here, in Hell."

Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek, as his energy reacted to his emotion. Needing to get rid of the energy, he gathered all of it to his hand, causing it to burn a deep green, the glow getting the attention of all present, including Raditz, who just watched.

"_Avada Kedavra!!_"

The green beam was shot, hitting Lily without Harry realising it, shocking him to the core. James watched as lily was sent flying, and crashed to the ground. The full Saiyan drew his wand, and faced his adversary, only to drop it in surprise.

"H-Harry?"

Lily stumbled to her feet, and faced the one who shot her, only to faint as Raditz approached.

"That was a strong attack, kid. You called it Avada Kedavra? What's it mean?"

James smiled as he took the question.

"Avada Kedavra is an arabic phrase that means 'I destroy as I speak'. It's mainly used as a spell that very dark wizards use to instantly kill another without leaving a mark on the target. Tha fact that Harry can use it wandlessly is a great feat."

Raditz was stunned. His adopted nephew could use an attack that could kill without leaving a mark. That was just too much to take for him, and he did the only thing that his mind thought reasonable. He fainted.

_The final battle against the saiyans is underway. Goku versus Vegeta. As Harry meets his parents, Will Goku survive the fight against the Prince of all Saiyans? Find out next time on Harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide._

**A/N: That's chapter 8. We're coming to the end of the Saiyan Saga, and soon we'll be in the Namek Saga. I'll definitely be splitting the prologue into two parts. Saiyan/Namek and Android/Cell. After the Cell Saga comes Hogwarts. Please Read and Review.**


	9. Saiyan Confrontation Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, Gohan wouldn't be some schoolboy weakling, and Harry would have willingly given his blood in Year 4, screwing up the ritual.**

**Chapter 9: Saiyan Confrontation Part 1:**

Goku looked at Vegeta, then all around him.

"Let's go somewhere isolated, so these bodies won't be harmed."

Vegeta laughed. "If you wish, pick your graveyard."

Goku looked at Gohan and Krillin. "Go to Master Roshi's place and stay there. This is my fight." Goku then took to the air and flew off.

_Meanwhile:_

Harry was doing a free-for-all spar with his father and Raditz, who had recovered from the shock of earlier. It was primarily one-sided, with James easily winning. Of course, since Half-Saiyans all have a hidden strength, it was only a matter of time until Harry became more powerful than ever.

"Come on, son, you can do better than that!"

Harry started gathering wind in his palm, which turned sharp.

"**Slicing Winds!**" Harry brought his hand back, then thrust it forward as James put his arms in the cross-guard. The wind flew by, cutting the older Saiyan's arms.

"Now that's power."

_Meanwhile, Back on Earth:_

Goku and Vegeta were in a stare off, until Goku flew at the Prince, being kicked back. Vegeta charged at the Tail-less Saiyan, getting some good hits in, before knocking him to the ground. Goku was panting, but smiled nonetheless.

"Is that all you have, Kakarot? I want to see the Kaioken technique you used to beat Nappa!"

Goku laughed.

"You want it, you got it!" He started gathering energy, causing his power level to go up, from 5,000 to 9,000, acquiring a red aura which turned his entire body red. "**Kaio-Ken!**" He sent the aura in the form of a blast at Vegeta, who simply dodged it.

"Was that all there was to that technique? Pity, it seems your defeat of Nappa was just a fluke! Well, you're death won't be!" With those words, he created a fireball in his left hand, and wound up.

Goku saw that and started gathering more energy than before. He quickly acquired a red aura. "**Kaio-Ken X2!**" As soon as Vegeta threw the fireball, Goku jumped into the air, getting level with Vegeta. Vegeta was ready with another fireball, and tossed it at the tail-less Saiyan, who just barely dodged it, his gi getting torn in the process, while also getting a burn on his chest.

_This guy's good! I'm going top need to go further than __**X2**__ to be a match for him. I'm sorry King Kai but there's no other way!_

Goku landed on a nearby spire, and tore off the remainder of his top, before taking a deep breath, and exhaling. He then started gathering an inhuman amount of energy, as his power level rose drastically. At **Kaio-Ken X2** it was 18,000, but now, it was reaching beyond 20,000. The closer he got to his next power level, the larger his muscles got.

"**Triple Kaio-Ken Attack!**" His muscles stopped growing, and he unleashed a powerful wind.

_Back in Hell:_

A section of Hell held a Crystal ball, which was turned on to the action. Various villains who died were here, watching as Goku went against the Prince of Saiyans. Bardock, who took his scouter to the grave, was shocked at the power he was reading.

'_Kakarot's power level is reading at around 27,000! That's incredible! Maybe he can kill Frieza!'_

Harry was panting as he grew tired, but he could feel a power within him surging, wanting to be released. Harry complied, and he felt the power overwhelm him, and the half-Saiyan charged back into battle with a power well over 5,000. James was shocked as Harry barreled right into the older Saiyan. The father flipped and created a sphere of power, before throwing it into the air and clenching his hand, creating a fake moon.

_Back on Earth:_

Goku was finished gathering energy, and charged at Vegeta, socking the Prince with a powerful left hook, sending him flying. Goku gave chase, and dealt several crushing blows to his adversary, ending with him kneeing the Prince into a cliff edge, causing Goku to slip off, and Vegeta to puke blood, while also having trouble standing. Goku took this time to recover, eating one of the Senzu beans he had with him, regaining his health and energy, as Vegeta managed to get on his feet. He wiped his mouth, and looked at his glove, enraged that a low-class Saiyan could make him bleed.

"I've had enough with this planet! We can find a new one to sell! I'll turn this one to dust!" He cupped both his hands, put one in the other, and put them near his head, gathering energy. Goku was shocked. "Dodge this if you can, but know that if you do, you're planet is history!"

"Dammit! I don't have enough time for a Kamehameha… oh well, it'll have to do!" Goku gathered his energy and burst into a **Triple Kaio-Ken Attack**, before cupping his hands beside him.

"**Kaaaaa… meeeee…**" Lightning started sparking around Vegeta. "**Haaaaa…**" Rocks started breaking off from the earth. "**Meeeeee………**" Goku's aura flared bigger than before.

"Stop this if you can, Kakarot! **Gallic Gun!!**" He flung both arms forward, firing a huge beam of energy at Goku.

"**HAAAAAA!!!**" Goku fired a huge beam of energy at Vegeta's **Gallic Gun**, the two beams colliding in the middle of the path between them, causing a shockwave to occur, knocking down spires and other such rock formations. The energy beams weren't even fighting for dominance, that was how even their power was.

"His beam's as strong as my **Gallic Gun**! He should be weaker than me!"

Goku knew it too, but already had a means of overcoming it, something King Kai had sensed.

_On King Kai's World:_

"No Goku! You've already gone Triple! If you go any further, than you're body might not be able to take it!"

Goku gathered more energy.

"**Kaio-Ken Attack X4!!**" His body exploded with power, and some of it traveled along the Kamehameha, hitting the head, and pushing the **Gallic Gun** back to Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans was eventually engulfed by the blast, being sent skyward. Goku smiled, and fell onto his knees, though he could tell that Vegeta was still alive. "I pushed myself too far. And my first Senzu wasn't fully dissolved from my system yet, either. I've got a hell of a battle ahead of me."

_Meanwhile, In Hell:_

King Vegeta was astonished to find someone who could send his son skyward, but he was also hopeful that this person could beat some sense into him.

"I couldn't spend as much time as I wished with him. I wished to help him get stronger, but the tyrant Frieza prevented that from happening."

King Vegeta was frowning when he watched Vegeta descend to the ground with a few scratches, but a grin on his face.

_Back on Earth:_

"I noticed that the moon that orbit's this planet is gone, Kakarot. Whoever destroyed it must have wanted to prevent the Oozaru transformation. But we Saiyans have developed another way to transform, one which makes a fake moon. You see, people believe that were's like us, and other similar creatures transform by the light of the full moon. But that's not true. It's by a certain byproduct of said reflection of light, which gets mixed in, that causes the transformation. This byproduct is called **Blutz Waves**. It's these waves that cause the transformation in Saiyans, and even werewolves here on earth." Vegeta created a small sphere of energy. "By molding our energy, we can create a sphere that mixes well with the primary gas in the atmosphere of the planet we are trying to make available for sell, in this case, Oxygen. It causes the sphere to grow, and become a permanent full moon. Then, we have to look at the moon, and the **Blutz Waves** will enter our eyes and head for our tails. Even Tail-less Saiyans are affected, by gaining their tails once again."

Vegeta tossed the sphere into the air, where it hovered innocently, until Vegeta closed his fist, causing it to quickly expand. Vegeta gazed at the ball, and he started undergoing the Oozaru Transformation. He grew in size, his armor stretched, his features became ape-like, and his eyes turned blood-red. Vegeta had become an Oozaru: A Giant Ape.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This is Chapter 9. Please Read and Review.**


	10. Saiyan Confrontation Part 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter of Harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide Prologue part one.**

**Chapter 10: Saiyan Confrontation Part 2.**

Vegeta roared as his transformation finished. He then angled his head to glare at Goku.

"Kakarot, Let's see you handle me now!"

Vegeta went on the offensive, but he was slowed down by his girth. Goku's exhaustion caused it not to matter, however, as he was knocked around.

_I caused the destruction at the world cup. I killed my grandpa. But why didn't anyone tell me?_

Goku quickly dodged Vegeta's next attack, and knew that only one attack would work.

"KaioKen!"

Covering himself in KaioKen's aura, he flew up to Vegeta's face, and placed his hands on his face, fingers spaced apart, eyes closed.

"Solar Flare!"

Goku was enveloped in a bright light, that blinded Vegeta, who screamed in pain.

"Aagh, my eyes! I can't see! Curse you Kakarot, and your damnable techniques!"

Goku took this time to get some distance between him and Vegeta.

_This should be far enough, now to calm down and focus._

The Saiyan took deep breaths, and raised his hands to the sky, spreading his legs as he stood.

_Earth, sky, plants, oceans, mountains, canyons, rivers. Give me energy._

As he focused, small orbs of energy started flying from all over the world. Even other humans heard the call, and responded, as muggles and wizards alike gave a small portion of their energy. He even received a small amount of the energy from the Moon Ball, and the Sun as it was setting.

Goku could feel the energy collecting, filling his body. He continued focusing, drawing more and more energy from around the world. Eventually, he could feel the energy top off, so he started molding it into a sphere of energy, focused in his right hand, which glowed in a white aura.

Meanwhile: In Hell:

Harry kept training with James, Lily, and Raditz. He had mastered the Slicing Wind technique, having turned it into a deadly weapon. He was now working on a technique that utilized both hands, while also trying to use another of the Unforgivable Curses without a wand.

"Come on! Crucio!"

A blast of brownish-orange was shot out, striking Raditz, blasting him back and causing him a moment of intense pain, but it disappeared almost as soon as it occured, and Raditz fell to the ground.

"Well, you got it to work, but you have to want to cause the victim pain, or it won't work properly. As you saw, it will cause them a moment of intense pain, and leave them winded after it finishes, but other than that, nothing. Now try again."

Over at the crystal ball, Bardock and King Vegeta were watching Goku form the Spirit Bomb, and saw that Vegeta had recovered his sight.

Back to the fight on Earth:

Goku had finished the attack and was ready to launch it, but saw that Vegeta was heading this way.

"Come on! Take this!"

Goku reared back to throw it, but before he could, Vegeta fired a blast of energy from his mouth, which sweeped Goku off his feet, and made him lose most of his energy. He was nearly spent, but used another Kaioken to shoot up, but was knocked away by Vegeta's tail, into a rock spire, falling onto his back on the ground. Vegeta jumped into the air, falling on his opponent's legs, crushing them, and causing Goku intense pain. He kept trying to focus, and managed to gather enough energy to destroy Vegeta's left eye, causing him intense pain.

"Damn you, Kakarot! I'll kill you for that!"

Vegeta picked Goku up off the ground and started crushing him just as Gohan and Krillin landed behind him. The two shot forward, intent on cutting off his tail. Gohan and Krillin split up, Gohan going to in front of the beast, while Krillin stayed behind him.

"You let my father go right now!"

"Oh, I'll let him go... straight to Hell!"

Vegeta moved one of his hands to Goku's head, and started pushing and pulling it, as though trying to pry it off. Krillin, meanwhile, gathered his energy and focused it into a disc of energy, which he threw right at Vegeta's tail. The Saiyan Prince heard the buzzing of the disc and jumped over it, before turning his head to see the bald monk.

"These ears aren't just for decoration. My hearing is much stronger while in this form. You'll never surprise me!"

At that moment, Vegeta let out a yell of pain, as someone cut off his tail. The tail slammed to the ground, as Yajirobe made a mad dash to safety. He shrunk, armor and all, and dropped Goku, who fell to the ground with a slam. Vegeta was panting when the transformation was finished, but had enough energy to keep fighting.

"Damn you, fools! What have you done! I'll kill whoever cut my tail off, mark my words!"

_The battle between Vegeta and the Z-Fighters is nearing its conclusion. Who will come out on top? Will Harry ever get out of Hell? Find out next time._

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please read and review.**


	11. Saiyan Confrontation Part 3

**A/N: Here's the next installment for Harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide Prologue. The Saiyan Sage is almost over. Just two more chapters after this, and the Namek Saga will begin.**

**Chapter 11: Saiyan Confrontation Part 3**

Vegeta was glaring at the ground as he gathered his energy. He then looked at Krillin, then Gohan.

"It's time for me to finish this. I'll start with the kid. He's Saiyan, so he should put up a fight."

Vegeta charged at Gohan, and punched him hard in the gut, doubling him over. Krillin charged at Vegeta, intent on striking Vegeta from behind, but the Saiyan Prince just knocked him into a cliff, breaking his arm in the process.

"Don't interfere, your time will come, cueball."

Vegeta chuckled to himself, before beating Gohan into the ground.

"Come on, is that all you have? I thought you were a Saiyan. Well, if that really is all the fight you have, I guess I can at least let you die beside your father."

Vegeta then tossed Gohan to Goku, and rested for a bit. Goku, meanwhile, was trying to get Gohan to fight.

"Gohan, Daddy can't move right now. It's up to you."

"I can't. He's too strong."

"Was all your training with Piccolo for nothing?"

Gohan gasped, remembering how Piccolo was brutally sawed in half by Krillin's redirected attack.

"Besides, you don't have to defeat him, you just have to stall him. Krillin will deliver the finishing blow. Do it, for Daddy."

As Goku and Gohan were reaching for each other, Vegeta suddenly slammed his knee into Goku's gut, causing him to cough blood. The ruthless Saiyan then beat on Goku, as Gohan watched. The young demi-Saiyan suddenly got onto his feet.

"Stop! Leave my dad alone!"

Vegeta stopped beating on Goku as Gohan charged at him. Vegeta dodged Vegeta's first attack, only to receive a kick to the chin, sending him further into the sky. The two Saiyans then started fighting in the sky, as Goku called Krillin over.

"Krillin, I have something I want to give you. Grab my hand."

Krillin did so, causing Goku to gasp in pain.

"Goku, isn't your arm broken?"

"Nevermind that, I'm going to give you some energy."

"No offense, Goku, but you don't look like you have any energy left."

"It's not my energy, it's the Spirit Bomb."

"The what?"

"The Spirit Bomb, a mass of energy from all over the planet. I lost half of it, but what I do have should be enough to stop Vegeta."

"OK, Goku."

Goku concentrated, and transferred the Spirit Bomb to Krillin. He gasped as he received it, and was shocked at the white aura he saw.

"Gohan could never control this. I want you to focus, and form the energy I gave you into a sphere. You then throw that sphere at Vegeta."

"But I can barely see him, how will I hit him with it?"

"You don't use your eyes for this, you lock on this his evil energy with this, and it will hit him without fail."

Krillin concentrated, and after a few minutes, the sphere formed. He gasped.

"I did it."

"Good job, Krillin. Now remember what I said. don't use your eyes for this. Sense him out."

Krillin nodded, then jumped up to get a better view of the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Vegeta were still fighting. Vegeta had knocked Gohan to the ground, but he quickly got to his feet, crossed his arms over his forehead and charged energy fror an attack.

"Masenko-Ha!"

He swung his hands out, firing a yellow beam of energy at the Saiyan Prince, who deftly dodged it. Gohan seeked him out, then fired another blast. They kept up this game of cat-and-mouse, until Vegeta swooped in and knocked Gohan back.

Back with Krillin, he had just received a pep talk from King Kai, and was waiting for the right time to throw the attack. He watched as Vegeta fired a massive amount of energy blasts at Gohan, who evaded most of them, but was eventually struck, and flung into a cliff-face. Vegeta charged at the demi-Saiyan, and that was when Krillin felt the energy. After being revealed by Yajirobi, he threw the attack, it flew at Vegeta, who dodged at the last second, causing the attack to go after Gohan.

'_Gohan, bouce it back. It won't harm you if you're pure of heart. Bounce it back._'

Gohan flung his hands forward and ducked his head, bouncing the ball of ki at Vegeta, who was caught by surprise, and was struck by the attack, feeling immense pain as he was sent into the sky by the attack. Gohan, Goku, and Krillin all sighed in relief as they believed the fight was over. It was then that everyone noticed that Vegeta was falling back to earth, and landed with a crash, unmoving. Gohan and Goku were scared for a bit, until Krillin spoke up.

"It's ok, he's dead."

He walked forward.

"Didn't like him, but we should prepare a grave."

After a few secondes, Vegeta's lone eye flew open.

"For yourselves?"

The Saiyan Prince got shakily to his feet and stood there.

_Will the remaining Z-Fighters survive the fight against Vegeta, who has survived the Spirit Bomb? Or will Vegeta fall to the weakened warriors. Find out next time, on Harry Potter and DBZ: World's Collide._

**A/N: And that's Chapter 11. Please read and review. The title of the next chapter is Saiyan Confrontation Conclusion, so don't miss it. This story's opening theme is Dragon Soul, and its closing theme is Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Ja ne!**


	12. Saiyan Confrontation Conclusion

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story, but here it is, the next chapter of Harry Potter and DBZ: Worlds Collide. This chapter will mark the end of the Saiyan Saga, and there will be a preview of the next saga at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**Chapter 12: Saiyan Confrontation Conclusion**

The remaining Z-Fighters stared in shock as Vegeta started gathering the energy he had left.

"I can't believe I was reduced to this by mere Earthlings. You will all pay!" The earth around them started shaking. "SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" Vegeta unleashed his energy in one huge explosion, sending Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobi flying, but killing no one. As the dust settled, Vegeta could only stare in shock at what little damage his attack did. "I can't believe this! They're still alive! Grievously injured, but alive! I didn't have enough energy to finish them off!" Vegeta took to the air, staggering as he did so, and flew to Gohan, intent on finishing them all one by one. He touched down, and got the shock of his life as he saw Gohan's tail poking out from his clothes. "No, his tail's grown back!" The Saiyan Prince looked into the sky. "That orb won't vanish for at least another hour, so I have to cut off the kid's tail!"

Unbeknownst to him, Yajirobe was sneaking up on the saiyan, having already drawn his sword. He slashed through Vegeta's armor, cutting his skin. Vegeta yelled in pain as he collapsed.

"Hey look everyone, I did it! I killed the Saiyan! Haha, take that! That'll teach you to mess with us!"

While Yajirobe was celebrating, Vegeta was struggling to his feet, and turned to face the fat man.

"You dare attack me, you filthy vermin?" Vegeta smacked Yajoribe into a rockface, and struggled over to him before pummeling the man. While this was going on, Goku contacted Gohan.

'_Gohan, it's me, Dad. I want you to look at the ball in the sky. I want you to focus on it, and only it._'

Gohan fell forward off the rubble he was on, and looked at the sky, staring at the ball of light. Eventually, he started feeling the transformation happen. Vegeta looked back over and could see Gohan start to shake, and rushed over.

"No! I have to stop him!" It was too late, though, as Gohan's clothing burst when he grew slightly. Hair started growing everywhere, as Vegeta started pummeling Gohan.

"Damn! This can't happen! Wait the tail, I have to pull it off!" Vegeta rushed to Gohan's tail, and started pulling on it as the kid grew, but was unable to tear it off, and was knocked away by one of Gohan's massive fists. The Half-Saiyan, not in full oozaru form, gave a mighty roar as he stood up, his face covered in blood. Gohan went wild as his instincts took over, destroying everything in range. Vegeta toom this chance to get away.

"Oh, man. I knew this would happen! Gohan's gone wild!"

As Gohan picked up a boulder Goku spoke.

"Gohan! Listen! get the Saiyan!" Gohan faltered, and turned, throwing the boulder at the fleeing Vegeta. The giant Gohan continued to go after Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince was too fast, and he continued to go after Gohan's tail, but was stopped at every turn. The Prince was eventually knocked away, and as Gohan jumped to finish it, Vegeta focused his energy into a disc, and tossed it, cutting the half-Saiyan's tail off, immediately forcing him to return to normal. But he wasn't reverting back fast enough, and Vegeta was paralyzed in mid-air, having used the last of his energy to make the energy disc.

"Noooo!" Gohan hit Vegeta, and they both landed on the ground, Vegeta under Gohan. Gohan was laying on his stomach, and Vegeta struggled as he reached into his bodysuit, pulling out a remote control. He pressed a few buttons, and his space pod came rocketing to him. It landed near by, and he pulled himself onto his stomach, crawling to his pod. Krillin saw this, and also saw Yajirobe's sword lying near him. He picked the sword up, and went to Vegeta, intent on killing him.

"You're not going anywhere." Krillin pointed the sword at Vegeta, ready to strike at any time. But before he could, Goku spoke up.

'_Krillin, don't do it!_'

"Goku? Why? After all he's done?"

'_I know all he's done, but just now, right when you were about to kill him, I suddenly thought, 'what a waste'. He's one of the few Saiyans left. Show him mercy, Krillin. Let him go._'

"You know he'll just go to heal and come back. So I say we nip that in the bud now." Krillin turned around and readied the sword.

'_Krillin! I know he might come back, and if he does, I'll be ready for him. Just, let him go._' As Goku spoke to Krillin, he struggled with a bag tied at his waste, pulling out a Senzu Bean, and eating it. He could feel it working its magic, all his wounds healing. Goku stood up after he was fully healed. "Please, let him go!"

Vegeta just stared in his ship as he saw Goku eat something, then stand up uninjured. '_If they have the ability to grow food that instantly heals injuries, who knows what else this planet can do._' "Kakarot, you may have beaten me this time, but know this, I will return. And as a reward for beating the Prince of Saiyans, I'll tell you something: there's another planet, far away from here, that also has Dragon Balls, Planet Namek. If you wish to revive those who perished here, I'd recommend finding some way to get there. I haven't had that much of a beating in a long time, so I expect you to help me if my old employer is there. His name is Frieza, you'll know him when you see him. Kakarot, this is good-bye for now." Vegeta's pod door closed, and it shot up, out of Earth's atmosphere.

Goku frowned as he saw Vegeta leave. He didn't know why, but the name he was given unsettled him. He searched his bag and pulled out two senzu beans. He threw one to Krillin, and walked up to Gohan. He rolled the boy over, and fed him one, using his other hand to support him. Gohan groaned, before opening his eyes, shooting up to a sitting position.

"Oh, man. I feel like I was run over by a truck. Where's my clothes? And where's Vegeta?"

Goku smiled. "Gohan, I'm very proud of you, and also very angry. I'm proud of you that you came to my aid when you thought I needed it, but I'm angry cause you disobeyed my orders. I told you to go to Master Roshi's house with Krillin. I had plenty of Senzu beans that I could if I ever got into a pickle."

Yajirobe spoke up. "Yeah, but overdosing on those things would leave you worse off than if you didn't have any. Don't forget, you had one after your energy clash with the Saiyan."

"True. Now let's get back. I'm sure everyone's worried about us. Oh, before I forget." Goku searched his gi, and pulled out a capsule. He clicked the button, and a few replacement gis popped out. "Ever since you became a fighter, I always carry a few extra gis in both mine and your size." Goku threw a gi to Gohan. "get dressed."

Gohan complied, quickly getting into the gi he was given. The three then flew off to Kame House.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That's the end of the Saiyan Saga. The next chapter will be the start of the Namek Saga.**

**Preview of the second Saga:**

Goku: To Namek!

Frieza: Oh, Vegeta. Do you really think you can take me on?

Vegeta: I don't think, I know!


End file.
